So You Want To Be A Veela
by Ravenight
Summary: I've decided that there just aren't enough veela Draco stories out there. So Draco is a veela. Harry is his mate, but doesn't want to be. Slash Galore
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters in any way or form.or do I.nope no, I don't.  
  
Warning: This is a rated R slash story. This means that if you don't want to see two male characters shagging like hell is going to freeze over go to another story that isn't rated R for slash. Not that complicated really  
  
Pairings: HP/DM, RW/HG (I would never break this couple up.or would I.nope no I wouldn't)  
  
6th year  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Narcissa Malfoy sat in front of her mirror brushing her long blond hair. She grinned at herself, commending her reflection again on accomplishing the impossible by looking flawlessly beautiful at the age of 37. The beauty looked around the large spacious room and sighed. The large four poster bed made of the purest mahogany. The many mirrors that inhabited the room were gilded with gold and jewels. The lush soft carpeting that was charmed to change a different color everyday tickled her bare feet. Yes, she had done extremely well for herself considering her half-veela heritage. There was a loud clacking noise as she slammed the golden brush on her vanity, the bitterness from her past seeping into her veins.  
  
To grow up as a half veela in the veela community is no different than growing as a full veela. The veela embraces anyone into their culture with any amount of veela blood. This was a necessity considering that a veela's heart mate could be anyone from any race. But to grow up a half veela, as her mother's daughter was the worst experience of Narcissa's life.  
  
Her mother fell in love with a wizard. This wizard, however, was not one who was free to love her back. For he was too immersed in his study of the Dark Arts to understand the depth of her feelings for him. You see, his name was Tom Riddle. Narcissa's mother lavished all the love she had on him, but he in return only used her body for his pleasure. When he was tired of her he left her with his child. This, simply said, caused her mother to go insane. Being forced to look at her half-veela daughter everyday didn't help matters. She would constantly berate Narcissa for being a "half breed" as she put it. Telling her that she would never do anything with her life because she would never be good enough. The years went by, and she started force feeding Narcissa any and all information on the actions of Lord Voldermort, he was just beginning to organize his war on the wizarding world. Her mother always felt a connection with him. Soon after her daughters 18th birthday, she died.  
  
Narcissa knew that her mothers insanity and broken heart finally proved too much for her to bear. She picked up her golden brush again and started brushing her hair with long, slightly harsh, strokes With her Draco's Inheritance coming up in a couple of days, she would have to make sure that what happened to her mother would never happen to him. When he found his heart mate she would make sure that Draco is accepted with open arms! Not that she really had to worry. Her eyes filled with proud tears as she thought of how beautiful her son has gotten over the years. Oh yes, anyone would be honored to be his heartmate. And she would accept whoever it was and mold them into the Malfoy image! Even if its Molly Weasley or.or.Harry Potter! Narcissa stopped brushing her hair and looked at her slightly red face in the mirror with shock. Then she started chuckling with merriment.  
  
"Oh Gods what a sense of humor I have." She said to herself and gave an unladylike snort. "Harry Potter INDEED!". She shook her head still giggling and began applying her make-up for dinner.  
~*~  
  
/*A/N Yeah, I would never hook up HARRY POTTER and DRACO MALFOY!! Twiddles her thumbs and whistles innocently. */  
  
~*~  
  
Draco was busy throwing his clothing and anything else he could get his hands on into his Hogwarts trunks. His clothes really were too good of quality to just throw in any sort of way, but really Dobby the house elf was the only one he trusted to handle this stuff. Kudos to Harry Potface for making his life even more miserable. He grimaced when he found his thoughts were once again drifting towards the Living Boy Wonder. Suddenly he doubled over in pain. His stomach was cramping up again and his skin was getting so hot, to an unbearable degree. He fell over onto his bed clutching his stomach. As his Inheritance grew nearer and nearer this seemed to be happening more and more frequently.  
  
He laid on his stomach waiting for the horrible cramps to subside, as they always have after a few minutes. 'I wonder what's going to happen after I get my Inheritance' he thought. 'No one will be able too resist me. I'll finally have that Granger, Weasley, and POTTER under my thumbs.' Draco laughed at his thoughts. This school year was going to be sweet. He amused himself by thinking of everyone's faces when he finally changed. Not that much would happen considering his already perfect physique and face.  
  
He wriggled luxuriously against the cool sheets. His skin was still unbearably hot and sensitive but his cramps had finally stopped, leaving a slight sheen on his body. Draco moved his hips over the mattress, digging his cock into its softness. Pleasure rippled down his spine making him gasp. Yes, this year he would finally defeat the Golden Boy.  
  
He flipped over, reached down and wrapped his hand around his length. He slowly moved it in a slow up and down rhythm. Soon his body was thrashing around the bed, pleasure convulsions wracking his body. His moved his other hand down and was gently massaging and caressing his inner thighs. Draco pictured the look on Harry's face when he finally realized Draco was the obvious superior.  
  
His eyes would fill with pain and self-contempt. Mmmmmmm, large emerald green eyes. You could drown in them really, if you looked long enough. His face would pinch up with fury and uselessness. His beautiful golden brown face. And messy raven black hair that he would love to touch, his fingers running through it's soft locks. Draco's fingers traveled to the head of his weeping cock, skimming the surface. He came hot and hard all over his silken sheets.  
  
He was really too tired and lethargic to care about the mess. He rolled over thinking that if being this sensitive is one of the perks of getting his Inheritance he couldn't wait. After all, he was a Malfoy and deserved the absolute best. His body was cooling down considerably now and he fell asleep.  
  
Large emerald eyes haunting his dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
/* A/N That's my first chapter all you Harry/Draco fans out there. Please review, talk to me. This is my first fanfic ever so I wont know how to get any better unless you people tell me. So.REVIEW, what are you doing? Why are you still reading my incoherent babble? You should be reviewing right now! So go do what you must, say what you must. Just do it NOW */  
  
p.s - im a very nice person. : ) The next chapter should be out in a couple of days or a week. What with my finals and all. : P 


	2. King's Cross

I do not own any characters that has anything to do with J.K.Rowlings Harry Potter. Im not smart enough to think of such wonderful things.  
  
This is a Draco/Harry fic by the way. People were curious.  
  
Sorry for the long wait. Couldn't get my hands on a computer to save my life.  
  
Oh, and I'm not really looking for beta readers right now, but thanks to all who offered  
  
Warnings: Rated R for Sexual Content. Not so much for language because I find excessive cursing very annoying. So if you are under 17, at least don't show your parents this story if you do read it. That's all I ask.  
  
6th year  
  
Chapter 2 - Kings Cross  
  
The next day Draco was on his way to his sixth year at Hogwarts. His body was so full of energy and sensations. He could feel it building up inside of himself waiting to explode, leaving him nothing but a sticky left over puddle on the floor -  
  
"Draco honey, your not listening" Narcissa admonished. They were sharing a limousine on their way to Kings Cross. She cleared her throat. "As you know you will be getting your Inheritance tomorrow. I want to remind you that the, um, charms you will receive are not to be used as toys. They are to attract your heart mate only.  
  
Draco snorted, "Heartmate? My heartmate couldn't possibly be at that dirty worn down poor excuse for a school. They're all flea-ridden mudbloods if you ask me. The whole lot of them.  
  
"Yes, well, either way my love. You are getting to be a very powerful wizard, and this will only intensify your veela magnetism. Everyone will be extremely attracted to you. Most of them people who are unworthy of your attention. So I'm just warning you. You should try to start gaining control of your charms soon after you get them. We don't want any unfortunate incidents to occur."  
  
"Well I can assure you mother that no one will be laying a hand on my delicate white skin. When I finally get my veela power-boost I will be one of the most powerful wizards at that stupid school. No one would dare touch me."  
  
The limousine pulled up near the train station, and the servants jumped out to get Draco's luggage and to open his door.  
  
"Really, theres no need to worry mother. I'm finally going to be treated in the manner a Malfoy deserves!" he sneered. And with that he left the vehicle and made his way to the Entrance of Kings Cross. The servants following at his heels. His arrogant beauty catching the eye of many a girl, and some boys too.  
  
Inside the black limousine Narcissa sighed. Dracos going to get a big surprise when he finally got his Inheritance. She believed that his heartmate was INDEED at Hogwarts, and a heartmate was equal to you in everything. A perfect match. Even with his power-boost, his heartmate will be just as powerful as he was. No matter, her Draco would be able to handle anything that came up. She was sure of it.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting together on the Hogwarts Express. Each one of them full of excitement for their new year at Hogwarts. Now at the age of 16, the three of them have been through so much together. The summer seemed to have brought some amazing changes for the three of them. Ron had finally stopped growing and was stuck at the height of 6'3. His childish freckles somewhat disappeared doing wonders for his now almost clear complexion. At least Hermione thought so judging by her many glances and blushes in his direction. Hermione's hair was no longer the frizzy bush she once sported but now spiraled around her face and down her back in soft curls. But the biggest change to have happened to anyone was in Harry.  
  
"Harry! You look stunning!" Hermione said shocked at the complete turn- around Harry seemed to have made. His hair, still messed up, now looked attractive as if he just got of bed. His skin was tanned a golden brown, and his usual stick thin arms were now slightly muscular.  
  
"Er, um, thanks Hermione." Harry said, a light shade of red coloring his cheeks.  
  
"Blimey Harry, what did you do?" You look like a model right out of Witch Weekly!" Ron said. His gaze taking in Harry from top to bottom. "What's your secret?"  
  
"I, um, the Dursleys had me working out in the yard all summer. I guess that could have helped, a little.  
  
"Yard work?" Ron said in a disgusted tone. "I was hoping you would tell me a spell or something."  
  
" Don't be stupid Ron! You know those spells are way to advanced for anyone with a 5 year education to attempt." Hermione said  
  
"Well how the hell am I supposed to know? You're the one with all the answers. Quite annoying really." Ron answered offensively.  
  
Hermione lifted her chin, "Well maybe if you studied something other than quidditch-"  
  
"Will you two just shut up?" Harry asked. "Youre both always arguing nowadays. Ron just ask Hermione out on a date, and Hermione if you were just a little nicer to Ron it would be a lot easier for him to do it!"  
  
Harry fumed.  
  
Ron and Hermione's mouths greatly resembled fish out of water.  
  
There was a loud crash from outside the compartment.  
  
The door opened.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco decided to go off for a walk around the train. He'd been sitting in his own compartment with those blockheads Crabbe and Goyle, and all they could do was gawk at him. He would've sworn his IQ dropped five points. Now he was stretching his legs and wondering where that lady with all the candy could have gotten too. Suddenly, he walked straight into a very solid figure.  
  
"Watch where you're going - half blood" he said when he saw it was Seamus Finnegan he ran into.  
  
Seamus looked as if he were struck dumb.  
  
"Mal - Mal - Malfoy?" he stuttered, "Is that you? Wow, you're fucking hot!" Seamus gushed his eyes looking Draco up and down admiringly.  
  
" Yes well, as much as I like the idea of you jacking off in a bathroom somewhere with my face in your mind, I must be going." Draco said. He didn't like the look in the Gryffindors eyes. "Wa -Wait a second Drake. How have you been?" he asked and put his hand on Draco's arm. He slowly started caressing it.  
  
Draco moved his arm. "I've been fine thanks. Now if you could please remove yourself from in front of me so that I could return to my walk - MMMMMPHFF." Draco sputtered. Seamus's lips had somehow connected to his.  
  
Draco pushed Seamus off of him and he hit the wall with a THUD. "Don't you dare touch me ever - again!" He snarled and continued up the hall with a brisk pace.  
  
"How dare he?!" Draco was fuming. "Thinking that I, a Malfoy, would snog with HIM a Gryffindor. He must have been insane - AAAH!" Draco was being tackled from behind by Seamus!! They hit the floor Seamus on top.  
  
"Seamus! What the Bloody Hell are you doing?!!" But he wasn't listening. He was sprawled on top of him. Draco could feel the other boys cock straining against his. Shocked, Draco began moving frantically, trying to dislodge the bigger boy.  
  
"Oh , yes Drake. Just like that." Seamus sighed, and began moving back and forth against him. Draco stopped moving, still as a board. But Seamus continued to grind against him, ripping and pulling at his robes.  
  
"Seamus, get off me." Draco said.  
  
"Mmmmm", he answered, biting his lip as if in ecstasy.  
  
Draco managed to shove Seamus off but was grabbed by his collar. For the next five minutes all you could see were the figures of two boys wrestling on the floor. The struggle ended with Draco on top and Seamus lying beneath him.  
  
"Finnegan!" Draco shouted, "If you ever lay another finger on me I'll -" Draco started to say but noticed that Seamus was pushing his hips up and down, rubbing his cock against Dracos. This was creating a very interesting sort of friction. "Finnegan! Would you - Would you stop getting off on me!" Draco yelled and ran into the nearest compartment. He closed the door and locked it with a special locking charm. He caught his breath and turned around, looking straight into the astounded gazes of the Dream Team.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco greeted them in turn. "Potty, Weasel, Mudblood.", and sat down. For some reason being in the compartment with them was making him feel safer and more comfortable. " Nice weather were having, we should be at Hogwarts soon." he said chatting amiably.  
  
"Ferret?" asked Ron looking confused. 'Like that was anything new' Draco thought sourly. He wondered why Harry bothered with the idiot.  
  
"Yes Weasel?" answered Draco.  
  
"Get the HELL out of our compartment."  
  
"Are you crazy! You want me to go back out there and and get molested again?  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, "Who molested you?"  
  
"That Finnegan just did, right in front of this compartment - "  
  
"Pfft." Ron interrupted. "Everyone gets molested by Seamus at least once."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded their heads slowly in agreement.  
  
Draco continued, "It must have been because I'll be getting my Inheritance tomorrow and -"  
  
"Your Inheritance? What the devil is that" Harry asked.  
  
"My veela powers dung for brains. Everyone knows I'm part veela." Draco turned his head to look at Harry and was astonished to see how much the boy had changed over the summer. He began to feel the pangs of an oncoming hard on and shifted in his seat.  
  
"Wow, what happened to you Potter?" Draco sneered, "Get hit by a flying house or something?"  
  
Harry mumbled something self-consciously and squirmed in his seat. Draco imagined having Harry squirm like that against a particular part of his anatomy, and jumped up. He had to get out of there soon and he could feel the warnings signs of one of his heat attacks coming. He had to get out of there before he took a page out of Seamus's book and jumped someone. He hurried to the door and unlocked it. He looked out to make sure that his attacker wasn't lurking in a dark corner somewhere, and ran out the room.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked on in surprise and confusion. Then Hermione turned to them and said, "Twitchy little ferret, isn't he?" And, of course, they laughed.  
  
/* A/N: There, that's chapter 2. I think I'll have the next chapter out in a week. It depends on whether my parents are going to be breathing down my neck or not. For some reason I can't write boy/boy romance with them around. Huh go figure. Remember I can't get any better at this stuff unless you guys tell me what I'm doing wrong, and what I'm doing right. So don't forget to review. Oh and tell me if you prefer Frizzy's way of doing this. I'm going to try to stay as far away from her plot as possible since it is waaaay over done. Not only that but, you know, I don't think Draco/Harry should be that fluffy. My opinion, of course, for hers is the great foundation upon which all veela!Draco fics are made. At least I think it is, people be giving her props like it is, and it was the first I ever read.... Any who, review por favor. */ 


	3. Hogwarts

YES! I finally have the next chapter out. Sorry it took so long but my AOL system at home broke. Yes, it just stopped working people. I've been cut off from the rest of the world for the past month, but now I'm back in action. I hope you enjoy. (  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter so stop rubbing it in.  
  
Warnings: Yes people this is slash of the Draco/Harry variety, and it is rated R.so you make the connections because I can't believe were being forced to state the obvious.  
  
6th year, post OOTP  
  
Chapter 3- Hogwarts  
  
By the time the Hogwarts express reached the school the sun had long made it's descent below the horizon and the atmosphere hummed with everyone's excitement, and anticipation. Harry stepped off the train and gazed at the giant castle perched across the lake. The sight of it was comforting. Now that the wizarding world knew about the return of Voldemort and his deatheaters were in Azkaban, held captive by some very powerful charms of Dumbledores, Harry expected this to be a very quiet year indeed.  
  
Ron and Hermione stepped out of the train after him.  
  
"Well if this school isn't a sight for sore eyes, I'm telling ya, if I had to go one more week of not doing any magic I would have exploded. The person who made that rule must have been out of his mind." Ron said as he led the way to an empty carriage. After last year's fiasco all three of them could see the hideous creatures that pulled the vehicles, and made sure to steer clear of its teeth in case it decided to look upon them as edible.  
  
"I agree with you Ron" Hermione said, "Just think on how far along we would be in our studies already if we were able to practice over the summer." A dreamy look entered her eyes.  
  
Ron looked at her incredulously. "Hermione, we've known each other for what? Five years? Now did you really think I was talking about schoolwork?" he asked. Hermione sent him a scathing look and opened her mouth to retort but Harry, who had already jumped into the carriage, changed the subject.  
  
"Hey, did any of you know that Malfoy was part veela before the train ride today?" he asked, voicing a thought that's been in his head for awhile now. Ron and Hermione settled themselves into the spacious carriage and the door closed behind them. Immediately they were off and the beautiful landscape was rolling beside them.  
  
Ron was the first to answer. "Of course not. But now we know what's behind the good looks and Malfoy charm. Nothing but good breeding. At least now he has some competition for Hogwarts most eligible bachelor, eh Harry?"  
  
Harry snorted at this and looked over at Hermione for her answer. Blushing furiously she looked out her window.  
  
"Well no, not exactly. I mean, I had some thoughts on - or I had an idea but-"  
  
"Hold on a sec" Harry interrupted. "You suspected Malfoy of being part veela and didn't clue us in?"  
  
"Well no, you see, the reason why I thought it was-, he sometimes made me feel-, well veelas sometimes effect people in a-, well the birds and the bees imply -" Hermione stammered.  
  
"Hold on a sec" It was Ron's turn to interrupt. "Your not saying that you were sometimes actually sexually attracted to DRACO MALFOY, Are you?"  
  
Hermione's face went even redder.  
  
Harry cut in. "Hermione, that's gross."  
  
Hermione looked indignant. "No more gross than you and that STUPID girl Cho Chang. And Ron, do you remember how you slobbered all over that veela girl in fourth year?" the two boys looked back at her scandalized.  
  
"Ok Hermione that was LOW. And Cho Chang was just one huge ball of a complete and utter mistake." Harry said. "Besides Malfoy is evil. So this is totally different."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, now that we know about him definitely being part veela, who do you think it is?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, then looked backed at her apparently clueless of exactly what this "who" was.  
  
Hermione made an impatient sound in her throat. "You know! His heartmate! Anyone with any veela blood in them has one. Who do you think Draco's is?" She looked at them expectantly.  
  
"Er, I don't know, Pansy Parkinson should be a shoe in" Ron answered.  
  
Hermione scoffed at this. "Please, that pug faced cow isn't anyone's heartmate." She leaned in really closely as if she was about to let out the greatest secret in the world. "Besides, I get the feeling that Malfoy doesn't exactly swing that way." She added giving them meaningful looks.  
  
"What are you saying- do you mean that Malfoy likes boys?!!" Harry asked. Ron's face looked as if he just swallowed a peanut but then realized it was a cockroach cluster.  
  
" Well, I'm just saying that I have a feeling." Hermione shrugged, "We wont know for sure until we find out who his heartmate is. He wont be able to keep THAT quiet for long."  
  
Harry pondered this. If Draco Malfoy really did like boys, then there will be a lot of heart-broken girls walking around. Some, maybe even vindictive enough to curse him into oblivion. The thought of Draco being pulverized by a bunch of girls filled Harry with glee. After all, Hell hast no fury like a woman scorned. But at the same time his body was filled with tension. It was as if there was something in which he should be putting together. This new piece of information was going to affect him in some way. He was sure of it.  
  
~*~  
  
After the sorting ceremony and the feast, everyone went to their common rooms for the night. Harry walked the dark corridors alone because Ron and Hermione had to go see McGonagall early for their prefect duties. Not that he minded overly much being alone. Sometimes Harry found being with friends to be utterly exhausting.  
  
He paused in front of the portrait of Dingle the Disgusting, who was at that moment asking him to pull his finger. ' I should really be heading up to the common rooms myself' Harry thought . He turned around and saw the long shadows covering the stone walls and floor of the corridor. It was long past curfew, around midnight, and he didn't have his Invisibility cloak to hide under if he were to run into Mrs. Norris. Just then something collided into him from behind.  
  
"What the?! Malfoy, is that you?" Harry asked in a whisper. He could see pale blond hair and silver eyes peering up into his.  
  
"Yeah it's me Potter. Now would you stand aside and apologize for so rudely running into me." Malfoy sneered at him.  
  
"Running into you? Malfoy, I was standing still." Harry answered quite indignantly.  
  
"Yes, like a fucking statue in the middle of the hallway. Some people actually have things to do." Malfoy said looking up and down the hall.  
  
"Things to do huh? More like running from your many admirers. What did the big bad Finnegan do now?" Harry teased.  
  
"Wasn't that dog brained Finnegan I'm running from. It's that over-sexed Pansy Parkinson. My Inheritance isn't for another three hours and already she can hardly keep her hands off of me." Draco answered. He was starting to feel another heat wave coming on, and was beginning to panic. Maybe he could slip by when Harry wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Wait a second Malfoy. Did you hear that?" Harry asked his eyes going wide.  
  
Draco could feel sweat popping up on his forehead and his insides felt as if a fire was building. Draco knew these symptoms but he forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand. He could hear heavy footsteps coming from around the corner. They could only belong to one person.  
  
"Filch." He muttered.  
  
' This way.' Harry mouthed exaggeratedly and tiptoed down the corridor to a classroom, opened the door and went in. Draco followed as quietly as he could, but his stomach was cramping up again and he could barely stand straight the pain was so awful.  
  
The room was one he'd been in before. He recognized it as the transfiguration classroom. Harry looked around and found a tiny broom closet in the corner.  
  
"Come on." He said to Malfoy, and made his way for the closet.  
  
"Wait." Draco interrupted, "You want us to go into that small closet over there- together?" he asked.  
  
Harry stopped and looked over at Draco. He could see that he was trembling very hard. The coward slytherin was probably going to wet himself in fear. Harry thought to himself. "Malfoy, I really don't care what you do. You want to get caught? Stay right there." Harry opened the closet door and went in. It was empty, but it was very dusty and musky. There was only barely enough room for both him and Malfoy to share. How could this have happened? What were the odds that he would get stuck in a broom closet with Malfoy?  
  
Draco followed Harry in but he could barely catch his breath. He felt sweat running down his neck from the heat, and his stomach felt like it was tearing itself apart. Draco groaned. How was he going to get through this? The room was so small that him and Harry were almost touching.  
  
"Malfoy, do that locking charm you did earlier today on the Hogwarts Express." Harry said, "If were lucky, maybe Filch will think were a boggart or something." Draco did what he was bid and then, promptly, fell to the floor clutching his stomach.  
  
"What are you doing? Were ok now. No need to faint." Harry said in a harsh whisper. He bent down to look closer. Draco's face was extremely red and blotchy. His whole body was trembling fiercely.  
  
"I haven't fainted you nutter. My stomach feels as if it's digesting itself" he said and started moaning rather loudly.  
  
"What are you talking about? Malfoy stop it. Filch will hear you" Harry said. He was getting veeeerry irritated with this particular blond.   
  
"I can't help it for God's sake! I'm in agony here!" Malfoy hissed and resumed moaning. "OOOOOOOOO."  
  
"Um, can't you just, uh, I don't know, deal with the pain quietly so Filch doesn't hear us?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
Draco gave him a disgusted look and began moaning even louder then before. "OOOOOOOOOO."  
  
"Ok, Ok. Jeez Malfoy. I don't know what to do. If maybe I knew how to transfigure a broomstick into a bottle of aspirin then-"  
  
"ASPERINE?! ASPERINE?!! I'm dying over here Potter and all you can do is make up words?! Do something Damn it!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Stop yelling! Filch will be by here any second and- he'll- hear- you!" Harry said through gritted teeth. "God you are so spoiled it's disgusting."  
  
"OOOOOOOOO." Draco began moaning again.  
  
"Stop it ok? Just- just wait a second. When my cousin Dudley was sick my aunt Petunia would stay with him and wipe his face with a cool cloth-"  
  
"Potter. Listen to me carefully. I - DON'T - CAAARE-" Draco rudely interrupted.  
  
Harry looked at him with utter loathing etched on his face and then shook his head as if to plainly say "it's not worth it". He then reached into a hidden pocket in his robes and pulled out a handkerchief. Draco watched warily as he unfolded it, muttering a spell to make a fountain of water gush all over the plain white piece of cloth. After that, he bent over Draco and made to press the cool compress against his skin.  
  
"Potter, don't you dare touch my face with that ratty old thing." Draco snarled. Harry was leaning in too close to him, and Harry being close was never a good idea.  
  
Harry snorted. "Shut up, Malfoy." He said and pressed the wet cloth against the other boy's neck.  
  
"I mean it Potter I- ohhhhh, that does feel nice." Draco acquiesced as he felt Harry touch his skin. With this Draco's horrible cramps vanished leaving only the all encompassing heat that seemed to increase with Harry's ministrations.  
  
"Does that feel better?" Harry asked, amusement was laced in these words but Draco didn't care. He was so close to Harry that he could smell him. He smelled of erotic spices and Harryness. Yes, he had his own unique smell and it was driving Draco wild.  
  
"Mmmmmmm." Draco answered. Their breaths intermingled, and right then Draco would have given anything to alleviate the ache in his lips upon the raven haired boy's. He watched Harry through slitted lids and saw the boy's face screwed up in concentration as he leaned in closer to wipe Draco's face. With this movement one of Harry's thighs brushed against the inside of his own. Draco couldn't help but close his eyes and moan in pleasure.  
  
Harry frowned at him. "What? It's not too cold is it?" he asked.  
  
Draco looked into the totally oblivious boy's startling green eyes. "NO, it's perfect." He answered.  
  
Harry, satisfied with this answer, continued wiping Draco's cheek with the cool cloth. Harry's thigh was so near Draco's crotch that it was driving him mad. Teasing him badly, but Draco didn't want to scare the other boy off by rubbing himself against it. He had to find a way to get Harry to lean in closer without him realizing what he was doing.  
  
"My forehead." Draco said.  
  
Harry looked at him in confusion. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I want you to wipe my forehead you imbecile."  
  
"Oh." Harry said. He moved in closer and leaned forward to reach Draco's forehead. Now Harry's thigh was definitely pressed against Draco's crotch. He purred appreciatively.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What Potter?" Draco snarled, irritated that Harry was ruining the moment.  
  
"You just purred." He stated plainly, still wiping Draco's forehead.  
  
"No Potter, you heard wrong. Malfoys don't purr."  
  
This time a frown knitted Harry's brows, but he remained quiet. Draco once again went into a dreamy state. Totally content at having his Harry so near. Wait a sec - since when has Harry been HIS Harry?  
  
"Mmm, this Handkerchief smells like you Harry." Draco murmured.  
  
"What?" Hary asked looking down at him in confusion.  
  
"What?" Draco answered, the sensation of fear crawling up his spine. He hadn't meant for that to come out.  
  
"You just said something." Harry answered.  
  
"No I didn't." Draco responded.  
  
Harry leaned back. Damn it! Why is it he's always ruining everything?  
  
"Yes you did." Harry insisted, "you said something about my handkerchief smelling."  
  
"I did not. There must be a a garden snake in here or something, hissing things at you." Draco said nervously, looking up at him.  
  
"Oh." Harry said and got up. He folded his handkerchief up and made to put it into his pocket but he somehow missed it and it fell unnoticeably unto the floor.  
  
'Where the Hell is HE going?' Draco thought. "Where - where are you going?" he asked, quite successfully keeping the disappointment out of his voice.  
  
"Back to my common room. Filch should have passed this room by now." Harry answered. He looked back at Malfoy on the floor. The boy did look considerably better then he did awhile ago, so Harry felt no guilt about leaving the slytherin there.  
  
"Good luck with the whole veela thing Malfoy." Harry said and performed alohomora on the stubborn door. Without looking back once, Harry left the transfiguration classroom and made his way to his dorm.  
  
~*~  
  
When Draco heard Harry close the door to the outer classroom he was immediately filled with a deep - what? A deep disappointment? A deep depression? Both? He didn't know. Draco rolled over and pushed himself up with his elbows. The feelings inside of him were struggling to reach the surface, but all they were accomplishing was giving him a great deal of confusion and indigestion. But somehow they were all pointing to the same thing.  
  
Harry Potter was his heartmate.  
  
Draco moaned again. The heat wave and stomach cramps were coming back with a vengeance. But this time - this time it was different. Instead of just feeling them now he WAS them. He WAS the heat traveling through his body, he WAS the pain in his gut. And then, he seemed to be ABOVE them. He felt elated. There was a bubble of power building in his chest, and his soul felt as if it were floating. Gingerly Draco got up and picked up the handkerchief Harry left behind. He searched the floor and transfigured a tiny pebble he found into a fluffy pillow for him to sit on. Which he did. Draco was feeling higher and higher as each second passed. He pressed the piece of cloth to his face. It had both the smell of him and Harry mixed together.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Quite suddenly, he reached the highest pier, and the bubble building in his chest burst. Leaving Draco spiraling back into reality face first, shivering on his pillow.  
  
Of all the millions of times Draco had imagined where he would be at this exact moment it was never in a musky, dusty broom closet, in an empty transfiguration classroom, longing - longing for Harry Potter. And thus so, Draconis Lucius Malfoy received his Inheritance.  
  
In a dusty and musky broom closet.  
  
In an empty transfiguration classroom.  
  
Alone.  
  
And Longing for Harry Potter.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Whew! Now that was tiring. there's your chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now that I have access 24/7 to a working computer, the next chapter should be out much faster than this one. And if its not, I give you all full permission to email me and basically kick my butt until it is. Read and review pwease!!!  
  
Byeness. ;) 


	4. Not Bloody Likely

So You Want To Be A Veela  
  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine ok? How can it be? We all know that the Harry Potter World is as real as our own. Like the matrix, only not... Rating:R Year:6th Pairings: DM/HP, RW/HG Warnings: I warn you, don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Chapter 4 – Not Bloody Likely  
  
It was the first full day back at Hogwarts and already Harry could tell that something was different. As he walked down the hallways on his way to breakfast he noticed that everyone seemed to be preoccupied. Girls who would usually break into hysterical giggling fits whenever they saw him, now merely glanced his way appreciatively before immediately resuming their previous conversation. Obviously something was going on that Harry knew nothing about.  
He walked into the Great Hall and right away the tension and quietness of the extremely large room filled him. He could hear his footsteps reverberating against the walls. For the first time in 6 years he had entered a room full of wizards and no one paid him the slightest amount of attention. He paused. There were no whispers or giggles or even glances his way. No one looked at him. Everyone was staring intensely at one person. That person was Draco Malfoy, who was eating his porridge as if everything was normal. Pondering this phenomenon Harry moved farther into the Great Hall, heading for Ron and Hermione who were already seated at the Gryffindor table, but before he could take a second step he felt something sharp and sweet hit him in the gut, it caused him to stop in his tracks. Wave after wave of sensation and attraction began to roll through him beating at his senses.  
'What the devil is going on?' he thought and looked up in search of the cause of all the emotion and his vision landed on Draco Malfoy who was currently inspecting his fingernails through slitted eyes. Harry wanted to do something crazy to get his attention. Scream at the top of his lungs, or summon his firebolt and fly all around the Great Hall, anything to attract the beautiful blonds' gaze. He would reach into the sky and turn off the sun if it dared threatened to darken the beautiful pale whiteness of Draco Malfoy's skin ... Harry took a sharp intake of breath. Malfoy? Malfoy?! This is the git who made fun of him because his parents were dead. There was no way he could feel in any attracted to him. Harry felt his heart beat slow down, and he gained somewhat control of his breathing. Even with veela powers Draco was far from the kind of person Harry would be interested in. With that conclusion, he again made his way towards the Gryffindor table. His body still wasn't acting exactly normal and he still felt desire for the veela running through his veins, but now at least he had enough control over himself to not react to it.  
  
As far as he was concerned he would NEVER react to it  
  
It was a strange thing indeed for him to walk around the long Hogwarts tables and have his footsteps be the only source of noise in the usually loud and raucous hall. After what seemed like hours he finally reached his destination and took an empty seat beside Ron, who was, at the moment, staring at the slytherin table with a glazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Ron? Ron!" Harry said pulling the boy out of his reverie. "What are you doing?" He was amused to see his friends face turn a deep shade of red in embarrassment and self disgust as he came to his senses and realized what he had been doing and whom he had been staring at.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Ah, so he decided to play dumb.  
  
"I'm talking about the fact that you were staring over at the Slytherin table." Harry said, feeling only a twinge of guilt for making fun of something his friend couldn't control.  
  
"I had something in my eye?" Ron said hopefully looking at him and he snorted in disgust.  
  
"You were looking at Draco Malfoy only not in painful agony."  
  
Ron shook his head, "I don't know what happened, one minute I was listening to Seamus talk about how he had gotten the best shag of his life on the Hogwarts Express yesterday, then Malfoy walks in with his cronies and WHAM! I don't know. Everything went blank." Ron shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, considering Hermione is indisposed at the moment, I'll explain this for you. Ahem. Your current desire for the slytherin pest is just an effect of his veela attraction, and anyone with a teaspoon of hormones would naturally feel the same way." Harry finished with a smile, but Ron clearly had not paid attention to a word he had said and was glaring furiously at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione damn it! Snap out of it!"  
  
~*~  
  
It had started out as a great morning for Draco Malfoy. He had schooled his features to appear as if he was nonchalantly eating his porridge, and was in the best of moods. He was quite aware of everyone's worshipping gaze on him, something in which he was thoroughly enjoying. His soft pink lips tilted into a smile, and he could hear his fellow students moan with pleasure. After all, he was the only thing worth looking at in this sorry excuse for a school. As he gloated he noticed one of the doors to the Great Hall open and he watched as Harry Potter came in looking thoroughly confused.  
  
Abruptly, the room temperature rose 20 degrees, and the porridge he been previously enjoying stuck to the back of his throat. As he stared he saw the look of confusion grow on his mates' face followed then by a slightly pale and sick look, as if he was just hit in the stomach. Dracos' pulse began to beat faster and he was experiencing a shortness of breath. As if sensing Dracos' gaze on him Harry looked up and Draco looked down at his nails though still watching him through the corner of his eye. He saw Harry's cheeks pinken with desire, and the storm clouds of lust enter into his eyes. It took everything in Draco's power to keep the appearance of a cool exterior. Finally! He finally had Harry Potter in the palm of his hand to mold him in his image, as he had wanted to do since the beginning of first year.  
  
Tantalizing shivers ran through his body as he imagined what he would make Harry do first. He would make him undress slowly teasing him with his natural grace and beauty. Then Draco would lick every part of his body, biting and caressing until he was begging for completion, punishment for making them wait so many years.  
  
Then, something strange occurred. The fire that was burning in Harry's eyes suddenly vanished, as if snuffed out like a candle. How? How could that have happened? At first Draco experienced confusion, how could all that emotion just disappear as if it were never there? He glanced over to where Harry was making his way to the Gryffindor table as if nothing happened. He started to feel himself panic. Harry was his HEARTMATE, he was sure of it! What if he were somehow resistant to his charms? After realizing the impossibility of that idea. he began to feel anger, which was by far the strongest. How DARE he dismiss him as if he were some lowly house elf. Not even a cool house elf either, like Dobby, but like one of the really dirty ones....who smelled like a toilet. Like a DIRTY SMELLY house elf! It was OUTRAGEOUS! He was the sole heir of the Malfoy fortune! And Harry was just an overrated son of a mudblood, one of whom Draco could buy ten times over with the galleons found in his dirty laundry. He would NOT be so easily dismissed, he'd have to teach Harry how to treat someone of his breeding and stature...  
  
Especially if they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was sitting in the dungeons where his potions class was taking place, but he couldn't understand a single word Snape was saying. The magnetic pull coming from Malfoy was to strong for him to concentrate on Snapes' very long and utterly boring words. A quick glance around the dreary room showed that all of the other young wizards were experiencing the same phenomenon. Their eyes were all glassy and lopsided smiles tilted their lips. Pansy Parkinson was doing something very weird with her eyelids. She seemed to be blinking them very fast, probably trying to show off that disgustingly electric blue eyeshadow she put on for Draco. So, she looked like a pug faced cow with eyeshadow on. Good for her. Harry was able to momentarily escape the magnetic pull Draco was putting out by throwing his full attention on the matching electric blue lipstick she had pasted on her face-  
  
"Draco! Will you turn that BLOODY thing off?!!" Snape suddenly screamed. "Even the weakest veela can at least FOCUS their powers."  
  
The total shock of Snape yelling at Draco Malfoy was enough to break most of the students out of their reverie.  
  
Harry could hear Draco make an indignant noise in the back of his throat, angry at being yelled at no doubt. Harry's lips twitched at the fact that Draco finally got a taste of the medicine Snapes' been giving him for the past 6 years. A few minutes later he began to feel himself relax as unwanted tension seeped from his body. The whole class sighed from relief in unison.  
  
"Good. Now, the potion is due at the end of class. You may begin."  
  
The class looked at each other in confusion. None of them had been paying the slightest amount of attention to the lesson and so had no idea where to begin. Harry looked back at Draco, whose eyebrows were wrinkled together and whom appeared to be thinking very seriously about something. Probably plotting his next bit of mischief (a prank on him most likely) he thought and snorted with disgust.  
  
The class was now looking expectantly at Snape, waiting for him to explain the assignment more fully. Snape sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"The directions are on the board you total imbeciles."  
  
And so they were.  
  
"Psst, Hermione, what's the name of the potion were working on?" Ron hissed in Hermione's direction.  
  
"Well how the heck am I supposed to know? YOU should have been paying attention." Hermione said irritably.  
  
"What? Are you saying that you haven't been hanging off of Snapes every word? What would Professor McGonagall think if she knew her nominee for head girl had been mooning over a slytherin instead of doing her work?"  
  
Hermione gasped and looked down at her empty cauldron, guilt sketched all over her face.  
  
"God Ron, stop being such an ass. If your so jealous then do something about it." Harry cut in. Ron turned pink and began to randomly throw ingredients into his cauldron grumbling about annoying veela scum...or meddling 'know it all' friends.  
  
It was all quite amusing.  
  
Harry was about to tell him so, when it started. Heat, waves and waves of heat were washing over him, and his heart began thumping a fast beat in his chest. Fire making his blood boil began to burn across his skin. He could feel his blood thick with desire running through his veins and he had become extremely sensitive. He felt the soft cloth of his boxers rubbing against his cock and he began to pant heavily. What was happening to him?  
  
Draco Malfoy of course.  
  
He moved slightly and the cotton boxers moved against him. Harry closed his eyes in ecstasy.  
  
Pale white skin, perfect for biting, kissing and licking entered his mind. He forgot about the students and Snape, it was just him and his beautiful angel. So close he could smell him...touch him even. So close, he could go over there and do whatever he wished, hear him gasp hear him moan...  
  
No, no he had to get control of himself! He had to-  
  
Oh God, he was so exquisite. Harry imagined Dracos' trim figure beneath his own both slick with sweat, he almost came right then and there . He wanted him so bad-  
  
He had to stop! He had to- before he lost control-  
  
And so, Harry Potter did the only thing he could do to escape the veelas' attraction.  
  
He ran.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco sat rigidly in his chair fuming with anger at the way Snape had talked to him. Why, he had never raised his voice to him before in his life! But still, he had proposed an interesting idea. Was it possible to collect all of the energy he was putting out into himself, and then focus it unto one person? Well, it was worth a try. At the rate he was going, he wouldn't get Harry until they were both too old to enjoy it properly. So he concentrated on every molecule he had expelled from within himself. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be. To manage the molecules in small quantities was easy, but to try and manage them in such a huge amount was damn near impossible. But slowly and surely he gathered them back into himself. He could actually feel the classes' relief wash over him. 'Snape will be happy', he thought wryly. The strain it put on him to control his magnetism greatly sapped at his energy reserves. He peered over to where Harry was sitting with his sorry excuse for friends. If this goes right then soon, he will be the one making him laugh. Draco took a deep breath and began to lift the great ball of energy inside of himself. He grimaced under the weight of it but continued to lift until he could picture the giant mass in front of him. He felt the sweat of exertion pop up on his forehead and released everything in Harry's...general...direction."  
  
Draco sat poised staring at Harry, waiting for it to connect...and waited...and waited...and waited...'What the HELL happened? Why didn't it work?!!' As soon as these thought entered his mind Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting near his Harry, spun around. Draco could see she had a wild look on her face, eyes full of lust, and her nose was flared out like a rampaging bull. Actually, she looked as if she would ram him at any second. In a wild panic Draco pulled his magnetism back into himself. It all came back with a fast SNAP that took his breath away. Gradually he could see Pansy slump back into her chair, eyes glazed over. Draco was filled with immense relief. Electric blue didn't go well with his complexion.  
  
Actually, he didn't think it went well with ANYONE'S complexion.  
  
He caught his breath and calmed his nerves. Well, throwing his energy in Harry's direction didn't work. Maybe he could focus it on Harry himself. Draco concentrated and pictured Harry's wild raven hair and supple tanned skin. He felt the desire running through his veins and he used it to make his aim even truer. He gathered the weight of his magnetism (funny it wasn't as heavy as it was last time) and released it at his mate.  
  
When he saw Harry's back straighten he was filled with glee, he got him! Draco watched Harry run shaking hands through his hair and up and down his neck. Dracos' throat suddenly became dry and he forgot how to breath. Couldn't anyone else hear his heartmate make those sounds? Harry's skin became red and Draco watched as he began to slightly rock his hips on his stool. Draco felt the need to tackle him right there onto the floor. And why not? He was his mate, they should be able to do whatever they wanted. He needed to feel him-  
  
Quite suddenly, Harry jumped off of his stool and ran out of the room. He was in such a rush that he probably didn't even hear Snape take 50 points from Gryffindor. 'Great!' he thought, 'all that work for nothing'. Draco shifted his robes. His usually roomy silk underwear had somehow become very tight. He'd just have to wait longer than expected to confront Harry, that's all.  
  
After class, Draco walked the long dark corridors by himself looking for, but not finding, Harry. He sighed and leaned against a nearby wall. 'I had no idea it would be so cold and lonely without my hearmate around', he thought and wrapped his arms around his body. A few minutes later he decided to give up his search and make his way towards the Slytherin common room. As he was walking he felt a strange heightening in his senses, a feeling that only intensified as he got closer and closer to the Slytherin dorms. Before he could investigate this further, rough hands had pushed him against the cold hard wall. He looked up and unexpectedly found himself staring into a pair of startling green eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the DEVIL are you playing at Malfoy?" Harry asked the squirming blond he had gripped up against the wall. He was sure that Draco had something to do with the hormone fest he went through in potions. He wanted to know why.  
  
"I am pretty sure I do not know what you are talking about...Harry" Draco answered and grinned.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and noted the fact that Draco used his first name. "You know what I'm talking about MALFOY. That trick you pulled in potions today, why would you do something like that?" Harry's grip on Draco's robes tightened, his knuckles turning stark white.  
  
Draco threw back his head and laughed. "I did it because I hate you Harry." He said and reached out, trailing his fingertips down Harry's long neck.  
  
Harry jerked back looking at Draco strangely. "Don't- don't touch me." He said, his voice sounding slightly husky even to his own ears. It felt as if a lightening bolt had run up and down his spine. Harry looked closer into Draco's face. His eyes looked oddly dilated.  
  
Draco licked his lips, "I hate you Harry." He said again, and quickly pulled Harry's head down to his own and kissed him.  
  
Harry's lips were pressed fully onto Draco's. His mouth was so soft and warm, Harry murmured his appreciation. Fireworks were going off in his brain and he couldn't think straight. This was perfect. He pushed his body against Draco's savoring the sound the boy made when he pressed his thigh into his cock. 'This is impossible' he thought as he ran his hands through silky white hair. He was kissing Draco Malfoy in a dark corridor, and was enjoying every second of it. He moved his mouth down to Dracos' neck and gently licked, shivering with delight when he heard Malfoy purr appreciatively.  
  
This wasn't him, this maniac couldn't possibly be him. He placed his hands into Draco's robes, feeling and caressing every bit of flesh open to him.  
  
This wasn't right. He couldn't do this, not with Draco Malfoy...not with anyone. A small feeling of sadness and grief broke through the haze of passion Draco had trapped him in and he broke free of his embrace.  
  
"Please my...my...Harry, just a little more..." Draco tried to pull him back but Harry pushed away. "Harry, Harry please I need you so much, especially now...now that I know..." Draco whispered, his eyes slightly unfocused he and reached for him again.  
  
"No Malfoy, I don't know what game it is your playing, but keep me out of it. From now on, stay away from me." Harry spat. He turned and walked quickly down the corridor.  
  
Draco stayed where he was, in shock over what had just happened. It took him a couple of minutes to cool down before he could actually think a coherent thought. That had to have been the most erotic and pleasurable thing he had ever experienced (and he was very experienced). How could Harry just walk away from it?  
  
Draco licked his lips and shivered, they were still sensitive from the passionate kiss he had been given...or taken. The taste of Harry lingered on his tongue and he savored it. 'So my heartmate, you want to be left alone? For me to stay away from you?' A mischievous smirk curled his lips.  
  
The words "Not Bloody Likely" echoed down the empty corridors.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- There! this chapter is finished!! To all of you who thought it wouldn't be done, SHAME! SHAME on you!!! And to all of you who encouraged me with reviews, give yourself a pat on the back because without you this probably would have taken another month to be finished. And to the one person who literally KICKED my BUTT by sending me over FORTY E-MAILS asking me to update, I don't know whether to thank you ( for it was mostly you who got my butt rolling) or to find out where you live and throttle you, because that was freaking annoying. Yes this person does exist everyone her name is  
  
JOLLINAR aka JOLLI  
  
Fellow authors beware, she will frustrate you into updating your story.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this one, I really did, and I can't wait to post the next chapter. I kinda sorta know where I'm going with this story, and I will definitely be finishing. So if I take a long time posting the next chapter, you all know that I'm a very lazy girl ( I'm probably reading fanfiction) , I give you all permission tooooooooo KICK my BUTT. Don't forget to be friendly with the review button, it's getting lonely (  
  
I'd like to give a shout out to my new pen pal Evalangui Pryde!!  
  
Byeness ;) 


	5. That is NOT possible

Hey everyone, I'm back and with a new chapter. I really liked this one, so I hope you will too. Oh yeah, at the end of this chapter I have a story recommendation for all of you. Its not one of mine, but the story is totally awesome and mind-blowing. Anyway, this chapter was actually a little hard to write so I hope you all appreciate my efforts. Aaaand let the show BEGIN!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a fictional character? BLASPHEMY!!!  
  
Warnings: There's like one curse word in this chapter so if you want to protect your virtue or whatever, you better watch out for it...or maybe you shouldn't.  
  
Rated R  
  
Year: 6th  
  
Chapter 5 - That Is NOT Possible  
  
"...And so, he just kissed you?" Hermione asked. Harry had just finished giving an account of what had happened in the Slytherin corridor with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Er, yeah." He answered. They were in the Gryffindor common room, and he quickly shifted his head to gaze at the fire in the fireplace making sure she didn't see the flash of red that was occupying his cheeks.  
  
"God, Harry." Ron cut in, "it must've been horrible having that slimy git's tongue down your throat. What are those snakes doing down there in those dungeons anyway? Thinking of new and creative ways of torturing us? I say we go down there and hex him right now, while we still have the benefit of surprise."  
  
"Oh REALLY Ron? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Even if you did go down there, he'd have you dancing and singing Britney Spears before you could raise your wand. If anything, you might be able to drool on him a bit." Hermione interjected  
  
Harry groaned in irritation. "It doesn't matter. We already agreed to stay away from each other from now on. I just want to forget this ever happened."  
  
"We can't just forget about what happened today Harry. There are other options that are more...feasible than the one Ron offered." Hermione said and began fidgeting with her robes.  
  
Harry wondered briefly why Hermione had suddenly refused to look at him. Then, it clicked. "No, oh God, nooo way is that possible at all!" Harry said covering his face with shaking hands.  
  
"What is? What's going on?" Ron asked  
  
"Well, I was just pointing out that it is quite possible that Harry could be Malfoy's heartmate."  
  
"No that is not possible because Harry here isn't gay, right Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Right."  
  
"Sexual orientation has nothing to do with it. YOU can feel Malfoy's Attraction Ron and YOU'RE not gay, right? Or do you have something to tell me?" Hermione challenged. This, of course, promptly shut the red head up, though he decided to continue to stare menacingly at her person.  
  
She sighed, "I'm not saying that Harry IS Malfoy's heartmate. I am just saying that it is a possible solution for Malfoy kissing him. Just as the gross-out prank idea thingie you brought up Ron is a possible solution." Ron seemed satisfied with this answer, and his menacing glare shifted to a curious gaze.  
  
"Ok, I guess that's fair. But I do have one more question..." Ron started and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What the Devil is a Britney Spears?" he blurted.  
  
~*~  
  
Early the next morning before any of his fellow housemates were even remotely awake, Draco began making his way from the dark dungeons to the owlery. He had two letters to deliver, and he wanted to get the task done and over with so he could spend the rest of his free-time contemplating the enigma that was Harry Potter. He was so into his own thoughts, in fact, that he barely noticed the giggling portraits of past Hogwarts professors and wizards of renowned waving at him trying to get his attention. Though he did visibly cringe when he noticed a very fat elderly woman jumping from picture to picture offering to give him all kinds of sexual favors. Who would have known simply walking to the owlery could be so traumatizing to ones state of mind.  
  
  
  
After turning a few more corners, he finally arrived at the set of stairs that would lead him to his destination. He scaled these as easily as if he was taking a stroll through the park. Before his Inheritance, he would have been severely winded only halfway up. Draco idly wondered how his new spurt of energy and physical stamina would affect his sex life. He walked through the room where all the owls were being housed and carefully made his way to his own eagle owl, making sure not to step in any owl poop with his expensive dragonskin boots. The two letters he was delivering were to his parents. The first to his mom, and the second to his father in Azkaban. Always the perfectionist, he read them both over again, checking for any possible grammatical or spelling errors before sending them off to be delivered. The first read:  
  
Dear mother,  
  
you will be happy to know that in the short time being here at Hogwarts, I have found my Heartmate. The actual "who" this person is I will divulge at a latter date. Just know that the boy I have chosen (and yes it is a boy) is the sweetest and most beautiful person you will ever meet. You will be proud to call him your son-in-law, when once you get to know him. I hope everything is going well back at the manor, and will update you as soon as possible when once I make some progress in winning me heartmate's affection.  
  
Your loving son,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
P.S. For some odd reason I have a powerful urge for sweets. Please be prompt in the delivery of 5 lbs. of fudge, 3 cakes, and 50 pieces of chocolate chip cookies. Thank you.  
  
He dutifully tied this one tightly to the leg of his eagle owl and sent it flying out the window. Draco continued to watch his owl fly until it was just a black speck in the blue sky. When the owl was totally out of sight he turned to his next letter.  
  
Dear father,  
  
Hopefully this letter reached you. To be honest I'm not even sure if you're alive or dead. But out of courtesy to the fact that you are my father I am writing to inform you that I have found my heartmate. I am sure you will find it ironic to hear that it is Harry Potter. While you're in your cell I hope you will think on the position of where you stand in this war. For the past 5 years you have been obsessed with killing a boy who turns out to be your son's second half, and now you're wasting away in a cell far away from your mate. In truth, your prolonged absence is making me fear for mother's mental health. From seeing your past mistakes I have decided that following the teachings of Tom Riddle is not in the best interests to me or to anyone currently of existence. I hope you will carefully consider my words (honestly, I don't know how you could possibly want to live in a world without the presence of Harry Potter anyway) and make a decision based on this new information you have received.  
  
  
  
Your ONLY living heir,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
He rolled up the parchment and carefully tip-toed over to where the Hogwarts owls were held. He picked out one of the shabbier looking gray ones and tied the letter addressed to his father on its leg. When the owl flew out the window he didn't stay to watch its progress through the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco made his way down to breakfast in the Great Hall. By now everyone was already packed into their respective tables. He made sure his Attraction was reigned in as best he could before entering. When he walked in there was no huge effect. He made his way to the Slytherin table and yes, there was some drooling, and yes, there were some mild fainting fits, but nothing like yesterday. Yesterday his desirable presence caused absolute silence. Draco sighed, he missed that. As he moved farther into the great hall he felt a familiar heightening of the senses that meant only one thing. Harry Potter was close. He turned around and was ecstatic to see Harry watching him from the Gryffindor table. Draco beamed at him and winked in turn. Though this was not the place for an open flirtation with his heartmate so early in the relationship, he couldn't help but give him a little mock kiss before taking his seat at the end of Slytherin table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry turn beet red. He giggled a bit before helping himself to a large portion of bacon and eggs, he hadn't realized how hungry he was until just now. He dumped a large quantity of sticky sweet maple syrup all over his plate.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, look at him." Ron said with a disgusted look on his face, "He's walking around the Great Hall as if he's the sex god of Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione groaned his displeasure for being interrupted from reading her potions textbook. "Ron, would you shut up about Draco Malfoy already? There are things more important.  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked. Now also watching the elegant form of Draco weave his way across the room.  
  
"Like the potions project Snape will be assigning us today in class. The first of the semester. I suggest you study the list of possible potions that might be assigned and their purpose."  
  
"Hermione, there are some things never done by any sane wizard student. Studying for an assignment before it's even been assigned is one of them." Ron said and Hermione rolled her eyes. But by the way she closed her book and focused her gaze on the graceful figure weaving around the tables, she obviously decided that Malfoy gazing was much more interesting.  
  
Harry wasn't really paying attention anymore. The magnetic pull Draco was putting out was causing him to lose control of his thoughts. The memory of his body pinned to the wall kept creeping into his mind. Hermione suddenly perked up as if extremely surprised about something.  
  
"Did you see that?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Harry asked and focused his gaze on the blond haired slytherin.  
  
"Malfoy just smiled at you Harry." She said her eyebrows wrinkled with curiosity.  
  
Before Harry could make a comment, they saw Draco blow him a kiss. He felt his face turn red.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry his face filled with obvious confusion. "The gits' flirting with you Harry."  
  
"With me? It could have been anyone of us he was flirting with." Harry said forcefully.  
  
"No, it was definitely directed at you."  
  
"No, it could have been anyone of us."  
  
Ron was about to refute this again but Hermione elbowed him in the side.  
  
"Any one of us." Harry said again and they fell into a tense silence for the duration of the meal.  
  
(AN: o_O* Harry has issues)!  
  
~*~  
  
On their way down to the potions dungeons Hermione and Ron mostly chatted amongst themselves while nervously sending Harry worried looks. Harry pretended as if he didn't notice. He was tired of people treating him like he was a deranged axe-murderer, and this time it was Malfoy's fault. Why was it that everything that seemed to be going wrong right now in Harry's life was all connected to him? Another reason why it was a good idea to just cut off all ties with him. No more arguing or fighting, just nothing. Another big step in achieving total emotional isolation. With this thought a sharp pain shot through his heart and he felt another part of him wither and die, but really there was nothing he could do. The feelings Draco roused in him were way to powerful whether positive or negative. Better to just purge his life of the nuisance forever.  
  
They reached the potions classroom with several minutes to spare before the rest of the class was expected to come in. When they entered the room Harry could hear Snape's very annoyed voice talking to someone unidentified.  
  
"Oh no, you CAN'T be serious. He CAN'T be! That is NOT possible." *sigh* "Fine I'll do it. But don't expect me to help you with anymore of your romance problems. This is ridiculous."  
  
They entered farther into the room and found that it was Draco Malfoy whom he was addressing. Draco looked up and Harry noticed that his whole face seemed to brighten at the sight of them. God, what was he plotting now? He approached them with his usual arrogant swagger and Harry saw there was a slight sway to his hips. He remembered how those same hips trembled when he touched them. 'Okay. Draco's hips, not a good topic to be thinking about right now.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Hello Granger, Weasley." Draco greeted oozing perfect politeness. "I'm happy to see you're both looking well today.  
  
Ron muttered something that Harry wasn't able to hear because Hermione spoke up in a loud but extremely cold voice, "Hullo Malfoy. Thanks same to you." They then slid into their seats and pretended as if he wasn't even there. But Draco didn't seem to mind, he turned away and looked at Harry, his eyes flickering with something unfamiliar.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
Harry glared at him and took the seat in between Hermione and Ron. "Malfoy."  
  
Draco grinned and took a seat directly behind him. Immediately the all too familiar feelings of gut wrenching desire filled Harry's body. He turned around and sent another glare at Draco who returned it with a look of total innocence. He turned back, took a couple of deep breaths and pushed everything to the back of his mind. The overpowering feelings retreated to a dull ache throughout his body. He still wanted to shag Malfoy, but at least the feelings were no longer overwhelming.  
  
Now the rest of the class was coming in. The Slytherin's gave him dirty looks. Harry silently cursed the man who came up with the idea of double potions.  
  
Snape stood up and walked to the front of the room. With the same surly look he always wore, he addressed the class. "As you all know today I will be assigning an interactive potions project for all of you to have completed at a later date. You are all free to choose your own partner...except you Potter, you're partnering up with Draco."  
  
Harry was immediately filled with outrage at the unfairness, and Ron was making this weird sputtering noise.  
  
"Professor!" Pansy Parkinson squeaked.  
  
"Quiet Parkinson" Snape said wearily and sat down. "Go on, all of you, pair up and I'll give you the directions."  
  
Harry picked up his things and angrily spun around. He moved to a seat next to Draco and sat, the whole time not looking at Draco once. He could feel Draco's gaze on him and he felt his neck begin to burn.  
  
Snape stood up again. "Ok, now I am going to give you a list of potions that I suggest you pick your project from. But of course, if you feel these potions are beneath you, no Longbottom that does not mean you, you may come to me with a more...complicated potion of your choice. You have one week to come to me and tell me which potion you want to brew. And because different potions take different amounts of time to be fixed, I will assign the date in which your project will be due then." As he spoke, he placed a piece of paper next to every couple of students. "The rest of our time together today will be used to discuss this project with your partner, and no Finnegan this is not an excuse to take out your wand. 20 points from Gryffindor." With that Snape turned and sat back at his desk.  
  
Harry heard Seamus whisper to Dean, "What's wrong with him? He seems even more grumpy then usual."  
  
"I don't know, maybe he needs to get laid. Filch must be cutting him off-"  
  
"20 more points from Gryffindor. I hear everything Mr. Thomas." Snapes voice called from across the room. They both visibly cringed in fear.  
  
Draco reached across Harry to grab the potions list Snape had laid down next to him, and Harry stiffened in his seat as he felt the other boy's hair brush against his face. When Draco sat back down there was a smirk on his face, as if he knew exactly how he affected him.  
  
"Well, looks like Snape's given us a wide variety too chose from. Oh, how about this one, veritaserum, the truth telling potion. Snapes' giving extra credit on this one because it's so advanced." Draco pointed.  
  
Harry made a rude noise out of his nose. "Too hard."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ooookaaay...How about an appearance altering potion then. Nothing complicated, just makes your hair lighter."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Too easy." He said. Though he momentarily wondered how Draco's hair could get any lighter. If it was any lighter it would be clear.  
  
"Polyjuice potion?" Draco tried again.  
  
"Too tired of it."  
  
"A wit enhancing potion?"  
  
"Too boring."  
  
"Here's one that makes you glow in the dark."  
  
"Too radio-active."  
  
Draco cocked an eyebrow inquiringly at Harry but continued, "A love potion?"  
  
"Too dangerous."  
  
"A nose enlarging potion?"  
  
"Too pointless."  
  
"A potion that gives you the face of a dog?"  
  
Harry snorted, "Pansy's already got that covered."  
  
"Here's one that makes your robes billow out behind you while your walking as if they're caught in a breeze or something."  
  
"No. People will think we're trying to suck up to Snape."  
  
And for the rest of the period the conversation more or less stayed on these lines. With Draco suggesting a potion and Harry shooting it down for one reason or another, until...  
  
"HA! I found the perfect one. An invisibility potion and it's the perfect level. You couldn't possibly find anything wrong with it. It looks really complicated but it's not and-"  
  
"Too useless."  
  
"What?!" Draco exclaimed. "What are you talking about? Who wouldn't want to walk around invisible for 20 minutes?"  
  
"I do not want it, nor do I need it so, in lemans terms, it-is-of-no-use-to- me. Useless."  
  
"FINE! Fine Harry. That was the last potion on the list. Are you in a bad mood or are you always this insufferable and disagreeable?" Draco's eyes were flashing lightning.  
  
Harry shrugged. "We could give the dog-face one a try." He reluctantly gave in.  
  
Draco dragged his hands through his blond hair in agitation. "No, you were right on that one. Who wants to walk around looking like Pansy for an hour?"  
  
Against his will Harry cracked a smile that made Draco's heart do a painful flip-flop and blood pound in his ears. What were they arguing about again? Draco smiled back and lightly ran his fingertips down the side of Harry's face, resting on his neck. Harry's eyes flared up but he quickly closed them and Draco could tell he was trying to fight the deep attraction running between them. Aware of the rest of the class behind them, Draco took his hand off of Harry's neck and rearranged his body so that unwanted peepers would not be able to see as he ran his hand inconspicuously up Harry's inner thigh. Draco heard Harry's abrupt intake of breath and his body filled with a feeling of hot pleasure. Unconsciously he moved his hand to Harry's cock which twitched back appreciatively. He heard Harry let out a moan and he lost it. Draco leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Their lips meshed perfectly and he added pressure to the kiss before lightly nibbling on Harry's bottom lip. Harry gasped in surprise which allowed Draco's tongue to enter the moist cavern. He lightly patted and caressed the top of Harry's tongue with his own, inviting it to join in the fun, and in the process savoring the tremors that ran up and down his spine. Though there was something in the back of his mind, a nagging feeling. Was he forgetting something? Very reluctantly he began to pull his tongue from their shared revelry, but was unexpectedly filled with great surprise and even greater pleasure when he felt Harry's tongue follow his back into his mouth. Draco groaned his appreciation before again engaging in their mutual exploration of each others mouths. He happily ignored the nagging feeling and they continued to taste each other enthusiastically until both had to stop for much needed oxygen.  
As they regained their breaths, Draco noticed as a look of deepening horror began to fill his Harry's eyes. 'Yes, it is a horrifying experience to not be touching.' He thought and leaned into his heartmate for another kiss, but Harry pushed away from him.  
  
"Oh Merlin." Harry whispered before turning away from him completely and covered his face with his hands.  
  
Draco looked back at him confusion and unfulfilled lust clouding his mind, but as he began to calm down a sense of dread filled his being. Now he remembered why he had that nagging feeling earlier. He had forgotten about a very important part of the potions classroom... the rest of the class. Draco looked around and saw all the students' gazes on the both of them. Surprise and lust was etched on all of their faces. 'I must have been releasing some of my magnetism without even realizing it', Draco thought when he saw that some of the students had actually stood on chairs to get a better view, and the guys had VERY obvious hard-ons.  
  
Snape cleared his throat, "Class is over, you may all go...do whatever it is you do after this class." He said as authoritatively as he could, though his voice was a little hoarse. The class continued their gaping and, basically, totally ignored him.  
  
"GO!" Snape yelled and watched as the whole class except Draco and Harry scampered out of the room. Snape was fuming when looked down at the two of them.  
  
Draco tried to speak up, "Profe-"  
  
"Don't. I am thoroughly disgusted with the two of you. I would give you BOTH detentions if I didn't think you would just shag each other senseless whenever my back was turned."  
  
Harry made an indignant sound in the back of his throat.  
  
"You will not EVER make such a spectacle of yourselves again in my class. Do you understand?"  
  
Again Draco tried to speak up, "But Profess-"  
  
"I-don't-care-Draco! Whatever you two are too each other does not give you the excuse, the-the gall, thee AUDACITY to do what you did today. Now, I have a meeting with the rest of the staff of this school to go to. When I go I want you both to get your things together and leave." Abruptly he turned on his heel and left. Draco noticed his robes billowed out behind him when he walked, as if caught in a breeze.  
  
He could hear Harry calmly putting his books and things into his cauldron. "You know Malfoy, I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am. I know you somehow got Snape to put us together for this assignment." Harry looked up at him and Draco looked down guiltily.  
  
"God, you probably planned this whole thing! I thought we agreed to stay away from each other. Why are you doing this to me?-"  
  
"First off, I did not plan for that too happen. Whatever you're going to be put through when you go back to Gryffindor tower, I will have to suffer through 2 times worse because a lot of the people in my house actually wants YOU dead-"  
  
"HA!"  
  
"Second of all, I did not agree to stay away from you. All because I was in the general vicinity when you said those words doesn't automatically mean I agreed. YOU said the words, I just stood there-"  
  
"HUMPH"  
  
"And third of all, thir-third of all..." Draco began but seemed to have lost his steam and was now shifting nervously from foot to foot  
  
"Third of all?" Harry pushed, not wanting the blond to shut up before telling him why he was torturing him.  
  
"Third of all, there's a very logical reason as to why I've been acting...like I have-"  
  
"Aaannd?"  
  
"Would you let me finish one sentence without interrupting?"  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
"Harry, you're my Heartmate."  
  
The air was filled with a tense silence as Harry seemed to take forever to process this piece of information.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Why aren't you saying anything?" Draco answered.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked.  
  
"I...I...about WHAT I just said!" Draco exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"Because we both know it's not true." Harry answered.  
  
"And WHY not?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well because I don't...I don't like guys like-like that." Harry stuttered and blushed.  
  
Draco snorted. "Pull the other leg why don't you?"  
  
"I'm serious!" Harry exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"You know, I didn't make you stick your tongue down my throat 10 minutes ago."  
  
Harry paused. "Your veela attraction made me do it. I couldn't stop myself from wanting...you."  
  
"And how does that NOT make you like guys?"  
  
"Well, Hermione said that straight guys can feel the Attraction also."  
  
Draco snorted. "Harry, contrary to popular belief Hermione Granger does not always KNOW what she's talking about."  
  
"Malfoy, I can't BE your heartmate." Harry said again, trying to make Draco understand, and getting very annoyed at the other's insistence on claiming something that was not possible.  
  
"Well you are. There's nothing we can do about it and if you continue to deny it I will not be responsible for my actions on your person." Draco said getting a little angry himself.  
  
Harry stared at him for awhile, anger rising in his gut, before turning back around and gathering his things. On his way out he sent a furious glare Draco's way.  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy." He said and then made his way for the exit.  
  
"Exactly Harry. Now you're getting it." Draco answered amusedly before gathering his things and exiting as well.  
  
~*~  
  
There! Another chapter for me and I really think I'm getting the hang of this, what is it?, ah yes fanfiction writing. I'm really beginning to have alot of fun with it. Next time I'm going to broaden my horizons by focusing the story away from potions and the Great Hall, here is my plan:  
  
Confrontation(Draco and friends), confrontation(Harry and friends), Care of Magical Creatures con Hagrid YAYYYY, lunch (confrontation with Harry and Draco's caring friends) aaannnd of course I like to add a little bit of Harry/Draco sexiness in every chapter. So there you go, I've already got a plan.  
  
Yes I know I know Harry has some intimacy issues for(if you actually READ the series) obvious reasons. Can Draco help him open his heart again? I don't know, lets ask the author, oh yeah that's me ^_^*. Well I'm not saying  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, you make it all worth it. I'm going to spit and shine the review button for ya, *spit* *shine*. There now its ready for your use. Use it well :)  
  
The url to the totally mind blowing story I'm recommending is right below these 3 sentences. It's by one of my fav authors Ladyvader and its called Friend Like Me. Read it and tell me what a great person I am for recommending it to all of you.  
  
Hmmmm, it seems that the uploading thingie will not show urls. I found this out after trying to upload this chapter 5 times. So you all are going to have to go to the bottom!draco emporium (just search under yahoo for it) and go to the pairing Harry/Draco then scroll down the list to the author Ladyvader. Sorry about this.  
  
Byeness ;) ravenight 


End file.
